narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User of the Friction Release
User of the Friction Release is the 3rd episode of the Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin. It is the 3rd episode of the Friction Release Arc. Story The Land of Lightning, near Kumogakure "Masatsu...the user of the Friction Release?!" The three Konoha jōnin and Kurokurō stared at the man in disbelief, wondering whether to trust him or not. If this guy is Masatsu, Kona thought, then we have to be cautious! Masatsu smiled easily, but he was in doubt as well. What are they doing here? I had better not get the wrong idea, otherwise I will get killed or misunderstood! He spoke then, "If you would like, perhaps we can initiate a battle here? I have a saying: Shinobi will understand each other when battling one another." Hikari replied, "Very well, let's see what you can do!" Kona, Chikyū and Hikari stood forth, ready to engage in their battle. Kurokurō stood on Kona's shoulder, ready for an instruction from his master. Kona warned his team, "Remember guys, do not use Water Release techniques. Not only he possesses the Friction Release, he also wields the Earth and Lightning Releases! Which means both of his elements are effective against Water Release!" The others nodded. Kona whispered to his crow, "Kurokurō, use your jutsu." And their battle began. Kurokurō fled into the skies, and unleashed flames from his beak. He screamed, "Fire Release: Flame Crow!! (火遁・火炎烏, Katon: Kaen Karasu, Fire Style: Flame Crow)" The fire morphed into a fire-like crow and charged at Masatsu. Though Masatsu shook his head and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He weaved several hand seals for a technique, and shouted, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!! (土遁: 土流壁, Doton: Doryūheki, Earth Style: Mud Wall)" A mud wall was created and blocked the flame crow. Masatsu ran, but instantly realised that the girl was already using another jutsu. Chikyū slammed the floor and said, "Ice Release: Ice Sheet Technique. (氷遁・氷床の術, Hyōton: Hyōshō no Jutsu, Ice Style: Ice Rink Jutsu)" Soon, the entire area had its floor covered in ice, making it similar to an ice rink. But still, Masatsu was not shaken, as he clapped his hands and slammed the floor, nearly cracking the ice. He mouthed out, "Friction Release: Rough Floor. (摩遁・荒床, Maton: Aratoko, Friction Style: Rough Surface)" For a moment, nothing happened. But Masatsu stepped forward, and started walking normally. Chikyū was surprised, and she asked in confusion, "Why is he able to walk so normally? People should be slipping on this ice floor!" Kona was unsure. But in order to make sure they are not seeing things, he walked as well, and in succession, without slipping. Kona explained, "He used a jutsu that makes the floor not slippery." Hikari asked, "Are you sure, Kona?" Masatsu nodded praisingly, "You have a good eye, young man. You know what others are doing." Though as he said it, Kona was charging at him, and both shinobi clashed. Kona used kunais, but was blocked by both of Masatsu's daggers. And once again, Masatsu praised him. "You are fast too. In thinking and in speed. What's your name?" Kona replied, "The name is Kona." Masatsu nodded, interested in Kona, "Nice to meet you, Kona. Let's stop this." Without using any hand seals, he called out, "Friction Release: Smoothness Technique. (摩遁・滑らかの術, Maton: Nameraka no Jutsu, Friction Style: Slippery Jutsu) And Kona fell down. "Sorry for that," Masatsu apologised. "I wanted to make sure that you guys know that I am Masatsu, and perhaps you guys did. Yes, I am the User of the Friction Release. And, you guys must be here to investigate about the massacred Kiri shinobi who were killed in Kumogakure." Hikari, Chikyū and Kurokurō went towards Kona and brought him up. Chikyū deactivated her jutsu and said, "Yes. Kirigakure sent word to us to find out the responsible person." For a moment, Masatsu stared at them hestitating, and then said, "Well, I'd be honest. It was me who did it. I...kind of used the Friction Release: Killer Ripper (摩遁・キラーリッパー, Maton: Kirārippā, Friction Style: Killer Ripper) to rip their bodies. An unfortunate sight though, seeing their...you know...their insi-" Masatsu cleared his throat to cover up his embarrassment and continued, "In any case, would you guys like to come in to Kumo? You guys must have come a long way from Konoha." Hikari spoke, "Grateful! I would do some hot bath if that is alright for any Kumo shinobi!" They walked. Masatsu stole a glance at Kona, and thought: This Kona, he is strong. I must get to know him well. At the same time, Kona stole a glance at Masatsu, thinking: Masatsu...an interesting guy. I would like to know him better. ---- Kirigakure One Kirigakure shinobi was tending to his wounds. From the sight of his fallen comrades, he shivered. The deaths of his closest comrades were extremely scary to him. But he was in deep thought, knowing that Kirigakure will get their hands on the Friction Release user. Another Kiri called out, "Hey, get ready! We are moving to Kumogakure to get that fool! I hope the Konohagakure guys are there to help!" The time was ripe to get revenge. Revenge for the Bloody Mist.